Selene
KUCYK LISTOPADA 2014 Selene - kucyk ziemski, zielarka i wiedźma. Ponyfikacja postaci Wygląd oryginalnej postaci można zobaczyć tu. z gry Dragon's Dogma. Młoda klacz,całkiem sama na świecie, na którym będzie trwać po wieczne czasy. Narodziny postaci Stworzyłam ponyfikacje Selene, ponieważ jest to właściwie moja ulubiona postać ze wszystkich fikcyjnych postaci z jakimi się spotkałam. Kiedy ujrzałam pierwszy raz Selene na swoim monitorze wiedziałam, że to jedna z najbardziej wyjątkowych istot jakie można spotkać w wirtualnym świcie, przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Jakiś czas po pierwszym spotkaniu z Selene do głowy wpadł mi pomysł by zrobić dla niej artykuł na wiki, aby zaistniała ona w kucykowym wcieleniu. Każdy aspekt wyglądu, charakteru i życiorysu klaczy, jest oparty na jej pierwowzorze i tylko lekko skorygowany na potrzeby Equestriańskiego świata. Imię Imię Selene to imię greckiej bogini księżyca, samo słowo jest zresztą w języku greckim jego określeniem. Wygląd Klacz wyróżnia się swoją bardzo szczupłą sylwetką, zwyczajne kucyki nigdy nie osiągają, aż tak smukłej figury. U Selene, zaś jest ona stała i nigdy nie podlega, najmniejszym zmianom. Klacz ta nigdy, nie była mniejsza, ani szczuplejsza, nigdy też nie urośnie, ani nie przytyje, jej wygląd pozostanie na zawsze taki jakim był od początku. Grzywa i ogonDokładne opisy poszczególnych partii wyglądu postaci, nie są oparte na wiadomościach z gry tylko na mojej fantazji. Selene nie dba jakoś przesadnie o wygląd swojej grzywy, choć spina ją w kucyki, to nie po to by wyglądać ładnie. Robi to z przyzwyczajenia, gdyż tak lubiła ją czesać jej ukochana opiekunka Sofiah, a także po to by włosy z grzywy nie wpadały jej do przygotowywanych wywarów. Ogon nie przeszkadza jej w pracy dlatego poza momentami w których go czesze, nie poświęca mu zbyt wiele uwagi. Ozdoby, które nosi we włosach to bardzo stare i poczerniałe lilie wodne zalane żywicą, Sofiah podarowała jej te pamiątkowe dziś przedmioty, gdy zamieszkały na stałe w swym domku na drzewie. Strój Sukienka, którą na co dzień nosi klaczka, jest utkana z lnu i farbowana w kolorze bardzo ciemnej zieleni tak , by nie rzucała się w oczy gdy Selene przemierza swoją "rodzinną" bezkresną puszczę. Jest lekka i wygodna, a w połączeniu z jasną barwą sierści kucyka, umożliwia ukrycie postaci Selene, iluzją przebłysków słońca, między cieniami rzucanymi przez drzewa. "Biżuteria" Selene nosi na sobie różne ważne dla niej ozdoby, trudno , może nazwać to biżuterią, ale tak właśnie ich używa, gdyż są to dla nie ważne pamiątki z podróży u boku Sofiah. Kamyk Najważniejszą dla Selene częścią jej dodatków jest mały kamień, który nosi na swej szyi, na rzemyku. Dziś nie ma on już żadnej wartości, poza sentymentalną, jednak kiedyś był on bardzo cenny i wiele osób go pożądało jeśli wiedzieli tylko czym on jest. Kamyk ten jest ułamkiem wielkiego kamienia życia który dawał moc uzdrawiania wodzie w kilu źródłach na terenie Equestrii. Mając go na szyi, można było się czuć właściwie nieśmiertelnym. Sofiah ofiarowała go Selene, w nadziei ,że jego moc zmniejszy częstotliwość lub wyeliminuje całkowicie odsyłanie jej pawn'ki do otchłani riftuRift to otchłań miedzy wymiarami jej funkcja opisana jest w życiorysie kucyka. w wyniku ran bojowych. Dziś wszystkie kamienie utraciły dawno swą życiodajną moc, wyczerpane z upływem wieków, a kamyk na szyi Selene jest już tylko wspomnieniem ich dawnej świetności. Kolorowe rzemienie Klacz nosi tuż nad lewym kopytkiem bransoletę z sklejonych ze sobą kolorowych rzemieni, zrobiła ją dla siebie sama gdy pierwszy raz zaczęła zauważać swoją przemianę, jest ona symbolem kolorów wkradających się w szare jak dotąd życie pawn'ki. Z grubym brązowym rzemieniem noszonym przez kucyka na szyi w postaci jakby obroży, nie wiąże się właściwie żadna ważna historia. Bransoleta z suszonych liści Na prawej przedniej nodze Selene widać zawsze bransoletę z świeżo suszonych liści. Liście te należą to jej ulubionych roślin, po ususzeniu ich woń staje się mocniejsza, klacz nosi ta ozdobę właśnie,ze względu na upodobanie do tego zapachu. Delikatność tej "biżuterii" jest tak wielka, że ulega ona często uszkodzeniom dlatego, prawie każdego dnia musi być tworzona od podstaw. Znaczek 150px|right Znaczek Selene to wiązka ziół. Jest on symbolem wspaniałych umiejętności klaczy, zarówno do zbierania, jaki i przyrządzania ziół. Selene nigdy nie zdobyła swojego znaczka, miała go od zawsze. Życiorys Narodziny Selene powstała, by służyć swojej pani, nigdy nie była małym źrebiątkiem. Została stworzona przez klacz imieniem Sofiah, by wspierać ją w jej życiowej podróży której celem było pokonanie smoka. Klacz ta była doświadczona czarodziejką - arisenemArisen to wybraniec, któremu smok zabiera serce, dając mu moc nieśmiertelności do czasu ich ponownego spotkania. Misją arisena jest zabicie smoka i odebranie mu swego serca, które może być jednoznaczne ze śmiercią arisena jeśli taką podejmie on decyzje, gdyż jego serce jest nieśmiertelne póki znajduje się pod wpływem smoczej magii. swoich czasów. Jej potężna magia dała, życie Selene i pozwoliła je wieść we wszystkich istniejących wymiarach. Selene jest kucykiem tylko w wymiarze w którym istnieje Equestria w każdym innym jej forma jest odpowiednia do istot które go zamieszkują. Sofiah traktowała Selene jak swoją wnuczkę. W czasach gdy jeszcze żyła, wszyscy wiedzieli jednak, kim naprawdę była Selene. Każdy akceptował jej odmienność. Razem ze swoją arisenką przemierzała ówczesne krainy położone na terenie dzisiejszej Equestrii ciesząc się sławą swej pani i przychylnością wszystkich żyjących wtedy kucyków. Życie pawn'a Selene była nazywana przez obcych pawn'em, miano to oznaczało, iż nie jest zwykłym śmiertelnym kucykiem, a istotą ponad wymiarowa istniejąca tylko po to, by służyć arisenowi. Jak każdy z tych pionków, których wielu błąka się w przestrzeni między wymiarami, Selene posiadła bliznę na kopytku odpowiadającą kształtem bliźnie na piersi arisena, powstałej na skutek pierwszego spotkania ze smokiem. Blizna ta zawsze świeciła krwawym blaskiem, gdy jej pani była obok niej, jako oznaka jej całkowitego oddania w ręce arisena. Selene nie posiadała swej własnej tożsamości, ani wolnej woli. Jej życie było całkowicie pozbawione emocji i jakichkolwiek uczuć. Do zwykłych kucyków, podobna była tylko fizycznie, lecz nawet śmierć nie była jej znana. Jeśli kiedykolwiek została śmiertelnie zraniona, miast umrzeć pojawiała się natychmiast w między wymiarowej otchłani zwanej riftem nie posiadając już żadnych ran i uszczerbków z przebytej bitwy. Stamtąd, zaś była ponownie przyzywana przez swoja panią by dalej wypełniać swoje przeznaczanie wspomagając ją w jej misji. Odkrycie własnej wyjątkowości Lata mijały, a życie arisenki trwało i choć zbliżało się ku końcowi, gdyż smok został już pokonany, miało w zanadrzu jeszcze jedna ostatnią niespodziankę. Sofiah, bardzo pokochała swoją pawn'ke, zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest to mądre jednak z dnia na dzień traktowała ją coraz bardziej jak swoją ukochaną wnuczkę. Była już starszą klaczą, gdyż wraz z pokonaniem smoka jej ciało zostało pozbawione swej nieśmiertelnej mocy. Przez całe życie nie miała przy sobie jednak nikogo bliskiego tylko Selene towarzyszyła jej niestrudzenie służąc swoja pomocą. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób dokładnie się to stało, jednak opiekuńcza miłość jaką pod koniec życia Sofiah otaczała Selene spowodowała poważne zmiany w jej istocie. Dała jej możliwość poznania smaku uczuć, a także otworzyła przed nią drzwi to własnej tożsamości, odmieniając ją na zawsze i nadając jej istnieniu nowy nie znany dotąd sens. Selene stała się jedynym na świecie pawn'em który po śmierci swego arisena żył dalej by wspominać ukochaną opiekunkę i zacząć nową własną już podróż do odkrycia tajemnicy prawdziwego życia. Plotka grożąca śmiercią Opuszczona przez swą opiekunkę Selene, postanowiła osiąść na stałe w chatce w której kiedyś zatrzymywały się razem w przerwach swej podróży. Nie miała wszak dokąd się udać. Chatka ta mieściła się na ogromnym, starym drzewie; w zamglonym lesie zwanym Witchwood czyli lasem wiedźmy, gdyż tak często mówiono o Sofiah. Dziś stał się on częścią Lasu Everfrre ukryty gdzieś głęboko w jego niedostępnych gęstwinach. Początkowo życie Selene było bardzo spokojne. Czas upływał jej na zbieraniu i kategoryzacji różnych ziół, a także na tworzeniu z nich doskonałych piw i innych cennych mikstur. Klacz była akceptowana przez okolicznych wieśniaków jako nowa wiedźma - zielarka, a jej wywary i piwa chętnie nabywano, by delektować się ich doskonałym smakiem i czerpać z nich lecznicze moce. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie. Rozrastający się wciąż,mroczny las zaczął w końcu przerażać kucyki, a zapomniana sława dawnej arisenki przestała im się kojarzyć z zamieszkującą go tajemniczą klaczą. Dodatkowo pojawiające się coraz częściej plotki o powrocie smoków na zamieszkane przez kucyki tereny, jakimś dziwnym trafem zaczęły być łączone z zielarską magia Selene. Opowieści te zaczęły powoli rodzić niechęć do wiedźmy w sercach znających ją choćby ze słyszenia kucyków. Niechęć ta zaś szybko przerodziła się w potrzebę wygnania lub zabicia mrocznej i obarczonej złą sławą klaczy. W ten oto sposób pod wpływem nie wiadomo gdzie powstałej plotki, kucyki z okolicznych wsi postanowiły zlinczować niezagrażającą nikomu spokojną zielarkę, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się jej i jej dziwnej mocy, która napawała ich serca przerażeniem. Opieka zza światów Wzburzony motłoch - tak można określić tłoczącą się pod domem znienawidzonej wiedźmy grupę kucyków uzbrojoną w co wpadło im w kopytka. Przybyli, by wreszcie załatwić sprawę złej czarownicy, pozbywając się jej raz na zawsze i oczyścić las z jej przeklętych mocy. Nie było to jednak takie proste jak się im wydawało. Małej zielarki nie było już dawno na miejscu, a gdy tylko dotarli do drzwi jej chatki spod konarów drzewa na której się znajdowała wyłonił się ogromny, kamienny kucyk - golem by swą niezmierzona siłą chronić Selene. Golem został stworzony przez Sofihie by bronił dostępu do jej domostwa, wciąż napełniała go jej moc, choć ona odeszła z tego świata już dawno temu. Kamienny kuc doskonale spełnił swe zadanie, jego wystąpienie przeraziło zbuntowaną tłuszcze do tego stopnia, że rozbiegła się na wszystkie strony świata. Nigdy więcej, żaden z kucyków wchodzących w jej skład nie postawił swego kopytka na ternie mrocznego lasu. Cechy charakteru Nieśmiałość Selene jest bardzo nieśmiałym i pozbawionym pewności siebie kucykiem, być może ma to związek z nowością jaką jest dla niej jej własna tożsamość i wyrabianie sobie swoich poglądów, do czego to istoty takie jak ona nie są przyzwyczajone. Klacz mimo iż, ma już własny gust i wie co uważa za słuszne nie umie jeszcze do końca wyrazić swojego zdania w obecności innych kucyków, dlatego też stara się unikać sytuacji w których musiałaby rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Dodać należy również to, iż przykre zajścia między nią i wieśniakami z otaczających jej "rodzinny" las wiosek, oddaliły ją od innych kucyków i pozwoliły jej wyrobić sobie o obcych dość nieprzychylną opinie. Ciekawostka thumb|left|Human chibi Ulubionym przedmiotem Selene, czymś co zawsze sprawia jej radość, gdy otrzymuje to w prezencie jest rzadki i ciężko dostępny grzyb o nazwie Toadstool Sitter. Rośnie on zazwyczaj w konarach starych dużych drzew, w leśnych głębinach. Przypisy Autorem kucyka jest : Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł